All The Queen's Men
by AlinaLotus
Summary: Series of drabbles and oneshots featuring the complicated, dramatic, steamy, diabetes-inducing love lives of our favorite shinobi.
1. Smile

**This will be on-going, mostly for drabble-length oneshots. Will include a variety of pairings, but majority will be KakaSaku. Blanket warnings are language, sexual content, AU, aaaaand anything else I feel like throwing in. **

**Enjoy!  
**

_You´re better then the best_  
_ I´m lucky just to linger in your light_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_ Fall outta bed _  
_ Sing like a bird_  
_ Dizzy in my head _  
_ Spin like a record_  
_ Crazy on a Sunday night_

_ You make me dance like a fool_  
_ Forget how to breathe_  
_ Shine like gold _

_Buzz like a bee_  
_ Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_ Oh, you make me smile_

_ Don´t know how I lived without you_  
_ 'Cuz every time that I get around you_  
_ I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile..._  
_  
_

Sakura spat blood, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "That all you got?" She glared. "Stop being such a candy ass and fight me like you've actually got a pair of-"

"Alright alright," Kakashi, who had been watching from the sidelines, stepped in the middle of the field. "Enough, Sakura. You need rest, and Naruto looks like he's been thrown from a cliff." Kakashi gestured to Naruto, who, though he'd landed a few punches and one decent barrage on Sakura, was bruised and bleeding profusely from several large gashes all down his body. His orange sweat shirt was ripped to shreds, and he was pretty sure his arm was, at the very least, broken in three places. He hadn't been the only one to get lucky hits in.

Sakura pulled tightly on her gloves, flexing her fingers. "Hey, it isn't over til it's over. I haven't forfeited, and neither has he. So why don't you throw on a fresh pair of panties Naruto and let's finish this?" Sakura held out her hand, daring him forward with a 'bring it on' gesture of her hand.

"Grrrrrah! That mouth is seriously filthy Sakura, I mean are you a girl or what!" Naruto held up his fist, sprinting towards Sakura.

Kakashi sighed, easily stepping between his two former pupils. He put his palm out, catching Naruto's punch, stopping him completely. "UNGH! Kakashi-sensei what the heck are you doing?"

Kakashi shoved downward, sending Naruto into the grass, flat on his face. "I said this match is over. Go home, Naruto. It's been a long day."

"You're lucky you're a girl and have Kakashi-sensei to protect you!" Naruto yelled towards Sakura, heaving himself to his knees.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you!" Sakura said, taking a menacing step forward.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura around her waist, heaving her over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Naruto." Kakashi said, sending him a two fingered salute before turning and walking off with a slightly less than happy Sakura held firmly in his grasp.

When Naruto was out of sight, Kakashi set Sakura down, giving her a small smile as she scowled at him. "I could've taken him." She sniffed.

"Without a doubt. I was protecting Naruto, after all."

Sakura's scowl deepened, but Kakashi could see the hint of a return smile in her jade eyes. Kakashi leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

"Oh no you don't. I'm still pissed. Don't even think- " But before she finished Kakashi had firmly pressed his lips to hers, refusing to budge, though she tried to push herself away from him, flailing her arms and legs. Finally, when he was getting _much_ too smug, she jabbed him in between his ribs, sending a shock of chakra through her finger tips.

"Hey hey!" Kakashi said, jolting back from her, rubbing his side. "No bodily harm now."

Sakura smirked. "That's not what you said last night, sensei."

Kakashi, just then, had to agree with Naruto; Sakura- his Sakura- had a filthy mouth. Grinning at her back, he jogged to catch up with her, his smile widening as she slipped her hand into his, its pressure warm and reassuring.

**As ever, feedback is appreciated. Song used is Smile by Uncle Kracker.  
**


	2. Always

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

The day was drawing to a close, the heat of the summer afternoon fading into the cool cover of night. Sakura tipped her head back to watch as the last few rays of sunlight dipped behind the trees. From this vantage point, she could see the gate of the village, the gate that Kakashi would soon pass through, leaving yet again on another mission that he would complete with precision and efficiency, and the one he'd come back through...return to the village and to her, safe and sound, if only slightly exhausted.

At least, this is what she prayed for every time he left.

"Lovely day." She said, as his footsteps, their rhythm so familiar, sounded behind her.

"An even nicer night." He responded, coming to stand behind her. They both stood, waiting, apprehensive and maybe even hopeful at what the other would say or do. Would tonight finally be the night they said aloud everything that had been unspoken between them for months now? Would they take the plunge from more-than-friends to whatever lay beyond that?

Kotetsu and Izumo came into view, followed by Genma, who looked pointedly at his watch. "They're waiting for you." Sakura said softly, dreading the moment when his presence, his warmth, would disappear and he'd leave her.

"Sakura..." Slowly, he draped his arm across her chest, his lips in her hair, the soft cloth of his mask rubbing lightly against the sensitive skin behind her ear.

She gripped at his arm with both her hands, holding it there, wishing, just now, that he were less talented, less strong, less wanted as a shinobi. But, of course, if he weren't those things he wouldn't be Kakashi, and she wouldn't be falling in love with him. Or already be in love with him. Who could tell? Did the feelings of fear, jubilation, lust, ever really go away with the one you cared for more than any other?

"Kakashi-sensei...be safe." Sakura murmured, and with an almost silent sigh, she felt Kakashi nod and step back from her.

"Always." He said, tightening the pack on his back. He lifted his hand in farewell.

"...and come back to me."

He turned, giving her a smile she could see even through his mask. "Always, Sakura."

**Song used is Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John. **


	3. Doin' Somethin' Right

_Must be doin' somethin' right_

_I just heard you sigh_

_Lean into my kiss_

_And close those deep blue need you eyes_

_Don't know what I did_

_To earn a love like this_

_But baby I_

_must be doin' somethin' right_

That Temari confuses him is no surprise. It's not even worth mentioning at this point, because he wouldn't know how to reply to that statement anyway, aside from a slow, lazy shrug. So it's nothing new when she turns on him, her arms folded tightly over her chest and her eyes narrowed in a glare, and all he can think about is what's underneath her black robe. He's seen it a hundred times and fantasized about it thousands more, and it's something that he's desperately missed over the last month. He never thought he'd say it, but if it meant seeing Temari, he'd travel to the Sand as many times as she'd let him.

Not that he'll admit it.

"You don't even know why I'm pissed, do you?" A question she doesn't expect him to answer. Temari shakes her head, a small smirk working it's way across the lips that make him grateful every day that Gaara can't perform a Mind Control Jutsu and have a peek into his consciousness. Temari rolls her eyes; perhaps their time apart had softened her, had made her miss him. She drops her arms, and recognizing it as safe to approach, Shikamaru steps closer to her.

"Nara," she says, lacing her arms around his neck, "it's a good thing you're pretty. Now shut up and kiss me." Usually, he'd point out that he hadn't said anything at all, that she was the one (as usual) doing all the talking, but as Temari leans in to deepen the kiss, all thought- logical and otherwise- flees his mind.

Not that he'll admit it.

That Temari confuses him is no surprise. That Temari loves him- that she accepts him, the little good there is, and the plenty bad, is something he'll probably never quite understand. That he loves her in return, is something he never knew he could understand, and he's not sure he does, still.

Not that he'll admit it.

**lyrics used are from Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right by Billy Currington.**


	4. If My Heart Was A House

_If my heart was a house you'd be home..._

The first time it hits her is when she's fishing out a clump of silver hair from the shower drain.

She hates cleaning anyway, though the state of her apartment is usually neat and somewhat organized. It doesn't get as bad as Naruto's anyway, which usually leaves Sakura's clothes smelling like feet for a few days. She's cleaned his place a few times, but she's given up on him because really, he doesn't want to help himself in that department, and she has her own home to put energy into. And don't even get her started on Sai's apartment.

"That idiot." She mutters, removing the drain cover to pull out the offending clump of hair that's clogging the shower. She's gotten a fair chunk of it, but she can see a few more matted hairs down the pipe, and she grins (but not maliciously, of course) as she hops up, rummages around in the medicine cabinet for a moment, and pulls out Kakashi's toothbrush.

He'd be less than pleased with her if he found out, but, well, it's hair in the first place, so he can take one for the team. She shoves the head of the toothbrush into the drain and digs around for a bit, then triumphantly pulls out the collection of his hairs. She holds them up before tossing them in the bin, because she's just realized exactly what she's done.

She's pulled out hair from the shower many times, but it's always been hers, pale pink and she's never had to share before, never wanted to. It was one thing to clean up your own filth, but to scrub up after somebody else, and willingly so...

"That idiot." Sakura mutters again, but this time she's smiling and maybe it's trite that she's fallen in love with her former sensei, maybe it is, in fact, something to be ashamed of, but Sakura's pretty much immune to shame now, what with having Naruto and Sai for teammates and best friends.

As proof, she proudly holds out Kakashi's dirty, and hairy, toothbrush to him when he returns to her apartment for dinner.

He takes it, and is quiet for a moment, looking at her as though questioning her sanity. "I'm...flattered?" He finally says, placing the toothbrush carefully on the counter.

"You should be." Sakura says, and then she kisses him, kisses him with fire because she knows now that she really does love him, even if he's less than gentlemanly and forgets to put away the milk and can't cook rice without burning it.

After all, she wouldn't dig just anybody's hair out of her drain.

**oooo**

The first time it hits him is when he's alone at the all-night convenience store, wading through the dreaded aisle 8-A. It's usually an aisle he gives a wide berth to, and it makes him uncomfortable even going past aisle five. Anyway, the beer and beef jerky are on aisle two, and the toilet paper on aisle four, and what else really does he need in the middle of the night? That knowledge alone should be plenty to get him through any two AM shopping trip.

His heart begins to race as he looks down the rows. Pinks and purples jump out at him, bold words like "super absorbent!" and "leaves you feeling fresh!" on the packaging making his head spin. The neatly stocked shelves may as well be filled with explosive tags and poison-tipped kunai, the way he eyes them, as though at any second death is imminent.

Not for the first time, he curses Sakura. You'd think a medic and kunoichi would be more prepared, would have all the essentials she'd need on hand. He'd tried to bring this point up, but she merely shoved him out the door and, before slamming said door in his face, screeched (loud enough for the whole building to hear, he is sure) "and damn you to the next year without a blow job if you don't bring back chocolate brownie ice cream!"

He sighs and starts to move, his legs like lead. He stares dumbfounded at the boxes and packages, and these ones have wings? Why the hell would you need...these items with wings? Like wings made from feathers? That can't be comfortable.

Just pick one, Hatake. Just pick one and then you can go home and God willing-

"Whoa, Kakashi-sensei! What're doing here?!"

That's it, God's a woman. He turns to face Naruto, who has an entire cart full of instant ramen. If anything could have made this night worse, it was definitely the appearance of Naruto, who apart from having lost every single 'quiet game' ever played in Konoha, couldn't keep a secret to himself if his life depended on it.

"Naruto." Kakashi greets him grimly, hoping the blond boy would return his greeting and proceed through the store, but Naruto peers around Kakashi to see what he's been shopping for.

"Well, you be on your way, like a good boy." Kakashi says, pushing Naruto back toward his cart.

"Kakashi-sensei...are you here for Sakura?"

Kakashi winces. "Er...well, it's not for myself, so..."

"MAN! You are whiiiippped." Naruto makes a cracking gesture in mid-air.

"Naruto- " Kakashi begins in a warning voice, but Naruto gives him a beaming smile, and pats him comfortingly on the arm.

"You must really love her. She deserves that." He says, and then turns to dig through the boxes of ramen until he reaches the bottom of the cart. "Don't forget this! Later Kakashi-sensei." And Naruto tosses a container of Sakura's preferred chocolate brownie ice cream to him. "I got the last one. So you know, you owe me!"

As he leaves, Kakashi considers his words. "You must really love her." Truthfully, he hadn't really thought about it like that. For the past few years, Sakura has been a constant in his life...a lifeline of sorts. Comfort and affection, and he supposes, really, that it's making love, when they have sex, not fucking or shagging like his past is full of. Sakura is opinionated and headstrong and she doesn't have any qualms about getting what she wants. She works hard and she loves even harder. She may be stubborn, but so is he and anyway, if he gave in too easily or if she gave in too easily their relationship would be boring, predictable, and Kakashi prefers to live life not knowing what tomorrow may bring.

And really, he wouldn't be in the abhorred, terrifying aisle 8-A for just any woman.

**Lyric excerpt from If My Heart Was A House by Owl City. It's a perfect KakaSaku song, check it out. **


End file.
